Thanksgiving
by anayalovedisney
Summary: A bunch of victors together in one place? This could get crazy. I own nothing.
1. we're late for a very important date!

Tomorrow is thanksgiving. Back then thanksgiving had something to do with pilgrims or something, but now we celebrate it as the fall of the capitol. It's still around the same time and it was just changed this year. Peeta and I are going to be meeting up with some of our friends we met through the rebellion and remembering those who died.

I've been awake for a while. I turned around in Peeta's arms so that my back is to him. He'd worry if i was still awake. I woke up from a nightmare, just a few hours ago. It wasn't that bad, but I couldn't dare go back to sleep. I felt Peeta stir so I turned around to face him.

"good morning" I say inches away from his face.

He grumbles and puts his face into his pillow and readjusts himself. He isn't much of an early riser. I roll away from him and say, "well then!" Before I knew it I was immediately pulled back into his arms.

"Now sweetheart let me give you a proper good morning." He whispers sleepily in my ear.

I shiver at the sound of his voice and he turns me around so I'm facing him. He looks at me for a moment before kissing me softly and then on the forehead. He pulls me so close to him that I can't even move, but i don't resist. I let out a sigh and he rubs my back, losening his grip. We stay like this for a while until I pull away. Peeta tries to reach for me again, but i grab his hands and intertwine my fingers with his.

"you're really trying to stall aren't you?" I smile.

He smirks then drops my hands and pulls me into him again. "Why can't they just come here?" He mumbles into my hair.

I pull back and kiss his nose. "Come on cupcake."

I sit up and stretch, swinging my legs onto the floor. I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth and shower. I accidentally left my hair in a braid so when i take it out it falls into waves. Since we're going out in public It's best to not look myself. I return back into the room and Peeta has fallen back asleep.

"Aww" I say and go and lay on top of him. I kiss him to wake him up and his eyes fling open. "You're so cute when you're asleep ya know?"

He smiles and tries to lean in for a kiss, but i stop him by putting my fingers on his lips. "...and even cuter when you don't make us late" I say with a smirk.

He finally gets the point and sits up with me still on his lap.

"As much as I don't mind you sitting on me, I can't do much" he smirks back.

dang. He's beat me at my own game. I get up defeated and head downstairs. I sit on one of the bar stools at the counter and twidle my thumbs while I wait for Peeta. I'm hopeless in the kitchen so I have to wait. He finally makes his debut, but I don't hear him and he startles me when he puts his arms around me. I gasp then relax when i realize It's just him.

"Im sorry I startled you" he says kissing me on too of my head.

He makes us French toast and we eat fairly quickly. We've wasted enough time as is. We packed are things last night, so when Haymitch comes to get us all we have to do is grab our things.

"Peeta" I yawn.

"Kat, why are you so sleepy? It's not even 9."

I shrug and lay down on the couch. Peeta makes his way over to the couch only to play with my hair. I lay my head in his lap so he can do just that.

I'm a goner in about 5 minutes.

PEETA'S POV:

I love it when she wears her hair down. She looks different, but still just as beautiful. Her hair is soft as silk. I honestly could play with it all day. I just realized she has fallen asleep. She's so innocent when she's asleep. She hates when i baby her, but she is my baby and I just love her too much for my own good. I'm about to be rudely interrupted when I hear Haymitch's heavy steps ascending the stairs.

"Rise and shine, we've got a train to catch kids!" Haymitch slurs bitterly.

I quickly hush him and signal to the sleeping angel on my lap. He rolls his eyes and tells me to hurry up. I don't have the heart to wake her up, but she'd be embarassed if anyone saw her being carried. I decided to play it safe and her.

"Katniss" I whisper softly while shaking her.

She stirs, but doesn't wake up so i say her name a little louder.

"Katniss"

"hmm" she replies.

"It's time to go."

She shakes her head and rolls over.

"You can sleep on the train okay?" I hum in her ear.

She nods and gets. I grab her hand and she leans into my arm. I can tell she's exhausted, but i have no idea why. That, I'll worry about later. I grab our stuff and head out the door.

"It's about time you two! Oh, and nice to see sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with her presence, but the world doesn't revolve around HER."

He's drunk.

All I can do is shake my head and say this, "well she revolves around MY world and sorry my tired girlfriend is such an issue for you." I say profoundly.

Katniss is surprisingly so out of it. She would've insulted Haymitch so fast. We made it to the train station, but the train for us wouldn't be there for 10 min so I sat myself and Katniss down on one of the benches.

"Peeta.." she mumbles for the first time since she's been awake.

"yes?" I say pulling her closer to me.

"I'm cold."

"The train will be here soon." I reassure her.

Haymitch has slouched against the wall adjacent to us studying whatever is in front of him.

Katniss has submitted herself to gravity and fell asleep on my shoulder again. She must be really tired.

The train has finally and my poor Katniss is just exhausted. This time I just swoop her up and carry her inside. It's gunna be a long 3 hour trip so I lay Katniss down in one of the beds in the rooms toward the back. I kiss her forehead and tuck her in and head to join Haymitch in the main area.

KATNISS POV:

we were back in the quarter quell, but this time i was outside my body watching the madness unfold. I was passed out 20 ft from where the force field once was. Peeta was still calling my name desperately and I was breaking down just hearing him.

"PEETAAA!" I tried to Yell, but ofcourse he couldn't hear me.

Then I saw it happen. My body had been rescued and Peeta was being snatched by a flurry of white.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM PLEASSEEE!" I find myself yelling. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched my dear Peeta being taken away and beaten. I fell to my knees and out my face in my hands.

"PEEETAAA!" I yelled so loud it awoke me from my own nightmare. I was panting and sweating. I momentarily forgot where I was and I wondered why no one heard me. Then I realized, since this was a capitol train the walls were sound proof. I rose up on shaky legs and made my way down the hall.

I found where Peeta and Haymitch were. Haymitch was passed out and Peeta looked up as soon as i entered the room. I started shaking more and I felt the tears threatning my eyes and i felt Peeta's arms instantly around me.

"What happened sweetheart?" He says kissing the top of my head and rubbbing my back.

I knew he was reffering to the nightmare so i told him the best I could through sobs.

"It..was..th-the..quarter..quell" I sobbed.

"And what happened?" He says still rubbing my back and smoothing my hair.

"I wa-watched them t-take you" I finally broke down.

I couldn't control my hicupping and I began to whimper pathetically. I'm so glad Haymitch sleeps like a rock.

"I'm right here Kat. Shh they can't take me or you again okay?" He soothes.

He momentarily let's go of me to lead me back to where he put me before. He sits on the bed and motions me to join him on his lap. I collapse into his arms and begin sobbing again. All he does is rub my back, ocassionally kiss me, and smooth my hair till it stops.

"Kitty?" He says so softly if it wasn't just us in here I wouldn't have heard him.

It's an odd nickname I know, but It's a cuter spin on what Gale used to call me. I still don't even like thinking of him.

I look up at him and he smiles. I give him a faint smile back and he says, "that's my girl" and kisses my temple.

I lay my head on his chest and hum to the beat of his heart beat. We don't hear from Haymitch until he stumbles into our room to tell us we should be in four in about 30 minutes.

I giggle when he leaves. Peeta looks confused, but he doesn't question it.

All of a sudden the train makes a sudden jolt, almost throwing me off of Peeta's lap. This never happens..I grab Peeta's hand and squeeze it so tight. "It's alright sweetheart." He says squeezing it back.

I'm absolutely terrified. Someone could've stowed away and are plotting to kill us. I start to lose track of my breathing and it starts to speed up.

"calm down sweetheart, shh I won't let anything happen to you." He says cradling me.

I close my eyes and try to focus on what's about to happen and possible escape routes. Someone appears in our doorway that I know wasn't with us when we got on the train. I hear Peeta's heart skip a beat when they say our names.

"Peeta Mellark. Katniss Everdeen. We have come for you."


	2. A Not So Thankful Surprise

I'm crippled with fear when I hear a malicious laugh. "Jo-Johanna?" I hear Peeta say.

She's laughing hysterically and I look up from Peeta's chest.

"My god Johanna!" I spat. "You scared me so..How'd you even get on here?"

"I had some things arranged" she says raising her eye brow. "And besides it was hilarious seeing the "star crossed lovers" holding onto each other for dear life"

I glare at her and Peeta just rubs my hand. "Once you get the girl on fire, its hard to extinguish her of you know what I mean" he winks.

"UGH" I say and storm out the room.

PEETA'S POV:

"What'd I tell you?" I chuckle. "So, what have you been up to Jo?"

"Well ya know, keeping morphling Johanna happy and meeting a few, well, guys in my spare time" she says.

"Oh and who may the lucky guy be or may I say unlucky?" I smirk.

"Very charming Mellark, but it's actual Gale."

"wait what?" I nearly yell.

"Did I stutter?"

"Well no, but wow never saw that coming..but where and how?"

"Long story short, came to seven on a buisness trip, we hit it off, and he never left."

"oh wow. Well congrats. Do you plan on telling Katniss?"

"Well to avoid her going all "girl on fire" on my ass, Gale decided to do it."

"So when does he plan on doing that?" I ask.

"Sometime right about...Now."

And we both hear, "HOW COULD YOU" aching It's way through the train.

KATNISS POV:

Gale is just now telling me about his little fling with Johanna? He could've called or something!

"At least I told you about Peeta as soon as it became official and not 3 months into it!" I yelled.

"Oh like seeing you two sucking face all over panem wasn't enough!" He spat.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT GALE! You know it was for our survival!"

"Yes, because it definently looked like it was for "survival" "

"You most definently know that's what it was and when we became official you were the first one I told!"

Peeta and Johanna join us in the room in the middle of our feud.

"Extinguish yourself Katniss." Johanna says bitterly.

Peeta puts his hands on my arms and rubs them lightly.

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now." I say directly at her.

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes. "Come on babe, we won't be in four for another two hours." She says and they both leave to god knows where.

I turn to Peeta. "So Haymitch was in on this to?"

He nods. "You can't be angry with Gale like that Kat. He probably just wanted to tell you in person next time he was going to see you."

"It's more than that Peeta. He's much different, yes, but I can read him like a book. He's using her."

"Why would think such a thing?" Says the boy who can see the good in everything.

"Because, the way he looked at you when you had your hands on me. He flinched. You couldn't catch it cause it was slight, but it happened."

"Oh." He says defeated. He quickly wraps his arms around me. "You're mine. Real or not real?"

"Real"

"Explain to me why I deal inferior to Gale."

"You shouldn't but you do because right after the Victory tour, you and him were basically fighting over me. It was my fault and I was awake when you guys talks when you thought I was asleep."

"I remember. Thanks." He says kissing me on my head. "We've got at least 2 hours to kill, we should take a nap."

I hesitate, but I know It's just him being protective and not wanting me to see Gale or vice versa.

I nod and he takes my hand and we go back to where I had my nightmares.

GALE'S POV:

Why is she mad at me? I mean that's good right? She's jealous so that means she might leave bread boy for me right? No. I'm with Johanna. I couldn't do that to her. But at least, Katniss still cares.

"Hey" she says kissing me passionately.

"Hey Jo" I breathe back.

She wraps her hands around my waist and i do that same. "Don't let her get to you" she says which is very un-Johanna like.

"Psh don't sweat it. Let me go see if Ms. Everdeen has taken a chill pill before she pushes us both of the train."

She giggles and kisses me before I head off. Anything to see her I think. I start searching around before I fall into a doorway down the the hall. She's tangled in his arms. I feel my heart sink and rage quickly replace it. "He stole her." I think. I should just snatch her out of his arms. Make him feel what it feels like to have the girl you love in someone's arms. I shake my head at the thought. No. You're with Jo now. You love her. Not Katniss.

I finally pull myself away, but the image still burns in my brain as I say swear words on my way back to Jo.

PEETA POV:

We both know the other one isn't asleep but we put up the facade likewise.

"Kat?" I whisper just in case she's really asleep.

She turns to me and I'm wonderstruck by her enchanting grey eyes.

"Im not going anywhere okay? I do love Johanna, she's one of my best friends. But Gale..I'm not sure right now." She rubs the back of her hand down my cheek.

"I just love you so much.." I finally say.

"I know' she says and kisses me.

I pull her so closer to me and deepen the kiss. We break away for air and she smiles. "You are one great kisser, Mellark" she smirks.

I wink and she closes her eyes. I think she's genuinely tired, so I do the same. Besides, I have the most perfect girlfriend on the planet in my arms, what could go wrong?


	3. So Not So Ordinary

A/N:

I brought someone back to life. Can you guess who?

I wake up peacefully from my nap, which is very unheard of. I think Peeta's still asleep so when.I turn around in his arms to face him, I'm shocked to see him looking back at me.

"Well hello there" he smiles.

I smile back. I decided since we were probably getting close to four, I should fix my hair. So unlike me I know, but Cinna had run off on me i guess. I get up and stand in front of the mirror. I run my fingers through my hair, re-side parting it. I'm glad my hair is long again. I missed it so much after the rebellion fires cinged it off. I'm startled when I see someone else behind me in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Katniss Everdeen." Peeta says.

I blush and look down. "Stop it."

He knows I'm not much of a compliment accepter. He kisses me on my cheek and we head to the main area hand and hand where everyone appears to be waiting.

"Well nice of you to join us sleeping beauty or shall I say sleeping beauties?" Haymitch says with a raised eyebrow.

I gasp then brushed it off. Peeta squeezes my hand to calm me down. We sit on the couch parallel from Haymitch, Johanna, and Gale.

I've finally got a good look at Johanna. Her hair is brushing the top of her shoulders. She actually looks lovely.

"Well kids it seems like we've made it to four. Please collect all you bags and behave yourselves." Haymitch says.

I'm not sure he'll be joining us at Annie and Finnick's, he might want to spend thanksgiving alone, but I'm glad he escorted us here. I go up and hug him and he surprisingly hugs back.

"Behave yourself Haymitch. I don't think I could be anymore thankful for a mentor like you and I need you to come back home with us." I say.

Everyone is staring at me in shock. I don't ever really spill out my emotions like that. I turn to Johanna.

"sorry I came off so bitter Jo, I didn't mean it. I didn't get much sleep. And Gale?" He directs his attention to me. "I'm happy for you." He looks slightly disappointed, but smiles.

"Thanks Catnip"

GALE'S POV:

That was very unlike her. I'm still in shock. Mellark really is rubbing off on her..and unfortunately in a good way.

I sigh and grab Johanna's hand and grab our stuff with the other hand. Katniss grabs Peeta's hand like It's a lifeline. I still don't understand het deal with fear of crowds.

"Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, It's off to Finnick's we go!" says Johanna as she leads me off the train. Katniss and Peeta follow close behind. The houses in Victor's Village here are very beachy I'd describe. I'm surprised no one has bothered us, but I decide not to jinx it. We walk up to a house with a mailbox that says "Odair" in beautiful golden cursive letters.

I can't help to look back at Katniss and how close and reliant she is on Peeta like she once was for me. Dammit here I go again. I need to move ok, because she obviously has.

knock knock.

Jo's knocking has snagged me from my thoughts.

"Johanna!" I hear Annie's dainty voice say as she pulls her into an embrace. Jo's not much of a hugger but for Annie she puts up with it.

"Gale!" She hugs me and she's so little like Katniss. Much more fragile that I'm afraid if I hug her any tighter I'll break her.

When she sees Katniss she nearly squeals her name and hugs her so tight. She does the same with Peeta, but Peeta kisses her on the cheek. What a charmer that Mellark is.

PEETA'S POV:

I catch Gale glaring at me. What have I done this time? I quickly grab Katniss' hand so he doesn't get any ideas. Before I know it Katniss has broken away from me and is running toward Finnick.

"FINNICK!" she screams and nearly knocks him over running straight for his arms.

All I can do is laugh and Finnick does the same.

"Well hello to you too Katniss" he says pulling away. "And why don't you look lovely" He says when he looks down at her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her face turns rosy and she hurries to me where she buried her face in my chest.

She's embarassed, but people do love her.

"Aw come on now Kat" I says laughing.

She shakes her head and that's when Finnick creeps up silently. He gives me a wink and throws Katniss over his shoulder.

"FINNICK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She screams.

He carries out back to where there pool is and everyone is dying at Katniss' struggle against Finnick.

"one..two.."

"Finnick please!" She pleads.

"oh fine, fine" he says and sets her down.

She scrambles away from us and then directs her attention toward me.

"Why didn't you come save me?" She tries to sound stern, but it's not working.

"Kat calm down" I say laughing.

"No I'm mad at you!"

I back up and put my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

She just turns her head and gives me the silent treatment.

"Giving me the silent treatment now are we? Alright I accept the challenge." I say raising an eye brow.

Katniss never lasts more than an hour being mad at me. But we'll see.

"I'm sorry Kit" Finnick says with the most convincing pout I've ever seen.

She turns around and doesn't hesitate to give him a hug in forgiveness.

Gale, Johanna, and Annie have gone into the kitchen and missed the whole ordeal.

we head back inside and Annie is busying herself in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow's festivities. Gale and Johanna sit and watch and Finnick joins Annie's side, planting a kiss on her cheek. Boy does he love her. I can just tell by the little things they do and it makes me wonder if people can see that about me and Katniss.


	4. Make it or Break it

**A/N: I don't know what else to write, so I apologize if this story is stupid and irrelevant. Writers block much? Ideas are always welcome c:**

* * *

><p>I head back into the room where Annie has thoughtfully put our things.<p>

When I walk in I'm surprised to find Katniss in here.

"Am I still enemy number one?" I ask.

_She doesn't even acknowledge I've spoken to her._

"I'll take that as a yes.."

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to talk to you." She finally murmurs.

"may I ask why?"

"How could you let him do that? I was really scared and what if I got hurt and.."

_She's crying. Great job Mellark._

"How could you easily let something happen to me like that?" She finally spits out.

I put my arms around her and bring her as close to me as possible. "Is that what this is about?"

She nods.

"Katniss, I would never let anyone lay a finger on you or even come near you if i ever thought they were going to hurt you."

All she does is nods and she won't look at me so I pull away from her. She tries to resume her last position, but I just take her chin and lift it up toward me and kiss her gently. Then I take my thumbs and wipe away the rest of her tears.

"No more crying okay? We've got a bonfire to go too" I say and kiss her on the forehead.

She cracks a half smile and grabs my hand.


End file.
